


We All Have Our Scars

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Gore, Picspam, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: I've got flaws, I've got faultsKeep searching for your perfect heartIt doesn't matter who you areWe all have our scarsAn In The Flesh fanmix.





	We All Have Our Scars

 

 

 **How Soon Is Now**  
_The Smiths_  
  
  
**Scars**  
_Allison Iraheta_  
  
  
**Dead Hearts**  
_Stars_  
  
  
**Laughing With A Mouth Of Blood**  
_St. Vincent_  
  
  
**Red Right Hand**  
_Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds_  
  
  
**Take Me To Church**  
_Hozier_  
  
  
**After the Storm**  
_Mumford & Sons_  
  
  
**Remains**  
_Bastille feat. Rag N Bone Man & Skunk Anansie_  


[We All Have Our Scars](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/we-all-have-our-scars?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
